


Ease

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-14
Updated: 2003-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestarsexist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/gifts).



Sometimes, it was easy to see the little boy in Clark that never quite went away, despite the twenty-five candles on his cake last month. They'd watched this particular movie at least a dozen times over the course of their friendship, but Clark still loved it, and he still laughed at all the same old jokes. He had watched the entire movie from the rug on the floor, a bowl of popcorn at his side and big, socked feet tucked under the edge of the sofa. Lex was stretched out on the sofa, but he only watched Clark.

After the movie ended, Lex had turned off the television and crawled down on the floor with Clark. They stretched out side by side, and watched the lights of Metropolis dance across the ceiling as they talked. Even after years of spending time together, they never tired of one another. Conversation was easy, but sometimes their silences were just as good, even if Lex could hear Clark tapping out some residual nervous-energy against the wood floor.

At some point, they must have fallen asleep, because Lex woke up with a dull ache in his neck and a thunderstorm outside the windows. He watched the shifting shadows cast by water running down the glass, and gauged the storm's progress by the number of Clark's soft snores between lightning and thunder. Unwilling to end the night yet, Lex rolled onto his side, and curled an arm under his head. The steady fall of the rain was soothing, and soon he was drifting off again.

He was nearly gone, lost in the gray middle ground between dreams and truth, when he felt an arm snake around his waist. His eyes were open, wide-awake in a heartbeat, and a little shocked, he let himself be pulled back against the warm expanse of Clark behind him. Clark breathed out sleepily, a soft sigh, and the air tickled across the back of Lex's neck. When he shivered, it happened to coincide with a thunderclap so loud it rattled the glass.

Clark snuggled Lex a little closer, his mouth moving against the skin behind Lex's ear. "You scared?"

Lex grinned a little, and closed his eyes. "Not anymore."


End file.
